


Practical Applications of Wrestling Theory in Outside Contexts

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie are having sex.  Soon, Jeff, Annie, Troy and Abed are having sex.  Together.  In response to Crittab's prompt at the Milady_Milord kink meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications of Wrestling Theory in Outside Contexts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write orgies. I've never written anything like this. I was just worried about the lack of fills at the kink meme I started at Milady_Milord and... This. I don't even know.

Annie is pinned to the bed by the heavy weight of Jeff's body, wrists held up above her head and her adrenaline is pumping but she's definitely not complaining.  No, she's making noise but it's not in the form of complaints.  Jeff has one of her legs hooked over his arm, pretzled up against her chest as his hips push against hers and she bucks against him in response.  She thinks briefly that this is a lot different than what she used to catch her father watching on Saturday afternoons - the strange men in brightly coloured costumes flying at each other, getting them into submission holds, waiting for tap-outs.  She's distracted from thinking about wrestling moves as Jeff's hips swivel suddenly causing her eyes to roll back and her thoughts to lose all coherency.

  


Ten minutes ago, Jeff and Annie had been fully clothed and playfully kidding around in her room as she searched for her notes for the upcoming Biology exam.  They had been discussing superior species and, of course, Jeff had to start baiting her by casually throwing out the idea that women were physically inferior to men.  They just weren't as strong, didn't have the added muscle mass needed to make them a threat, he explained.  That was why, Jeff had continued condescendingly, men ruled the world.  Annie had caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye, smirking just a little.  Unable to help herself, Annie had contradicted Jeff, offering him the equally condescending explanation that the two of them were a prime example of just how wrong he was.  Before coming to Greendale, Jeff had never been in a fight and even now, his sum total of fighting experience involved Chang and a keytar and a group of school bullies that his friends had jumped in to help him with.  Annie, though, she had martial arts training.  She would demonstrate how easily she could beat him up, despite having less physical strength, but she didn't want to embarrass him.  She returned his smirk.

 

And then bam!

 

It was like a scene from an MMA match, if MMA was particularly susceptible to the Greendale influence.  Jeff looked like the Hulk (he was even wearing green!) next to Annie as he just barely danced out of range of her fists.  Jeff's reach was considerably longer and once he managed to close the distance and pin her arms, he thought he'd taken the upper hand.  Annie proved him wrong there, too, kicking his knee out.  Jeff landed on his back and the breath whooshed out of him.  He smiled even as Annie scrambled out of his hold.  He scrambled after her, pinning her to the ground, and explaining as he strained to hold her down, that he'd been on the wrestling team in high school in a misguided attempt to toughen up and get a letterman jacket before realizing that anything that required a mouth guard meant potential for facial damage.  Jeff had quit wrestling after two years and being told by the coach that he should think about moving up a weight class.  As if. 

 

Jeff had maneuvered Annie fully on to her back during his explanation and he looked down at her, grinning, as he asked if she would concede.  Annie had stopped struggling a minute ago, as she felt adrenaline mix with arousal.  Instead of giving into his demand, she asked him what position he had her in, voice breathless, chest heaving, face flushed.  Jeff glanced down and realized his hips were lined up with Annie's, his entire body was splayed on top of hers and, yep, there was a reason dudes wore jocks during wrestling matches.  He was distracted from answering as Annie rolled her hips into his and expanding her wrestling knowledge became the least of his priorities.

 

Now Jeff is far less concerned about keeping her immobile as he pushes into her, over and over, until Annie kicks her leg free, wraps them around his waist and suddenly, Jeff is on his back and if he wasn't so consumed with the nipples brushing teasingly against his lips he might think about telling her that in a proper wrestling match, she would never have gotten the necessary leverage to flip them but as he captures a hardened nub in his mouth that is, most assuredly, the least of his concerns.  Nothing is more important to Jeff, just now, than the noises Annie makes when he bites down gently.

 

He curses that thought as the door swings open and Annie actually _squeaks_ , startled into inaction.

 

"Ohmygodohmygod, are you guys wrestling?!?”  Troy’s voice is going higher and higher in anticipation, his excitement mounting.  Jeff manages to raise his head past Annie’s shoulder and...  Okay, yeah, Troy’s ‘excitement’ is definitely mounting.

 

“Uh, yeah, we are.  You want in?”  Jeff’s voice is a little hoarse but thankfully, it doesn’t crack.  He had been in threesomes before but it was usually two women and him.  He felt Annie’s head rise and he met her gaze squarely, hoping if he had showed confidence, she would give in.

 

“Oh man, let me get Abed!”  Before either Jeff or Annie could protest, Troy was gone.  Annie was propped up on Jeff’s chest,  still sheathing his cock, as she swatted his chest repeatedly.

 

“You arrogant toad!  You didn’t even ask if I wanted Troy to be involved!”  Jeff winced.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.  It just...  Sort of popped out.  I’ll tell him to leave.  And oh shit, Abed.  Well, he’ll figure it out.”  Jeff realized he wasn’t being fair to Annie.  He likes her far too much to even try forcing her into something she doesn’t want and from a legal standpoint, what he had just done was grounds for criminal charges.

 

“No.  No!  Too bad.  You made an offer and you can’t take it back now.”  Jeff recognizes Annie’s formidable face but he can’t help the way his eyes widen.  Seriously?  He’s watching her carefully and he ‘s pretty sure she’s playing him.

 

“Annie, you don’t have to do this.  I’m sorry I was an ass, I shouldn’t have said anything. “  Considering Annie’s hips are rocking slightly, Jeff is having a difficult time concentrating on this conversation, but he knows he was wrong and that’s important.  Annie is leaning down, hair cascading around him cutting off his peripheral vision.

 

“Too bad, Jeff.  You made your bed, now you have to lie in it.  You know, take it like a man.”  Her hips rock forcefully, and Jeff is unprepared.  He briefly wonders why it’s taking Troy so long to get Abed but honestly, it’s a fleeting thought.  “Besides, it could be fun.  I’ve always thought Troy was attractive...”  Annie trails off and suddenly her motions astride Jeff stop entirely, “Um.  I know Pierce can be racist.  And homophobic.  And sexist.  And, okay, I know Pierce is really offensive sometimes but, he’s not...  He’s not right, is he?  You’re not, um, gay?  Are you?”  Her voice is full of dread and her eyes are wide as she looks at him and Jeff kind of wants to laugh. 

 

“No, Annie, I’m not gay.  But there’s nothing wrong with being open to new experiences.  Troy is attractive and so am I.  I mean, I’m really, really attractive.”  He fixes her with a long look and a moment of silence.  “Besides, you can be the middleman, or woman in this case, if it’s weird.  Or hell, maybe Troy really does just want to wrestle.”

 

“If he wants to wrestle, he and Abed can go back to the Dreamatorium.  This,” Annie rocked her hips to punctuate her words, “kind of full body contact is for adults.”

 

“What’s for adults?”  Troy’s voice, yet again, interrupts their conversation and Annie’s watching Abed and him over her shoulder.  
  


“Troy.  When you said Jeff and Annie were wrestling, this wasn’t what I pictured.  It crossed my mind but we’re more of a youthful college sitcom, not a triple-X Adult Learning Centre film.  There’s a subtle difference – one involves wacky hijinks and poignant lessons about life, the other involves sex.”  Abed was thoughtful for a moment.  “Yep, I covered everything – it’s mostly just sex.”  He pressed his lips together and turned to look at Troy.

 

“What about butt stuff?”  Troy’s voice is steady but the undercurrent of hope is pretty clear to anyone who knows him.

 

“Sex can involve butt stuff, yes.  If we were a pornographic series, like Red Shoe Diaries, it would be inevitable really.”

 

“Troy, Abed, if you want to play with us, you’re welcome to.”  Annie’s voice is casual, conversational.  “I’m sure we can figure something out, if you want.”  The last part, she directs at Troy, clearly trying to tell him that there will be butt stuff if he wants butt stuff.  Jeff is gazing up at her now, in wonder, and he’s dead certain that whatever else happens tonight, he’s going to be attached at the dick to Annie for as long as she’ll allow it.

 

“Really?”  Troy’s eyes are wide and his tone is excited and Jeff is pretty sure he understood the subtext.  Annie is smiling and nodding and Jeff can see her eyes shift to Abed and suddenly, he has a feeling that Annie has an ulterior motive for agreeing to his hasty offer so quickly.

 

“Hmm.  This has the potential to be ruinous for us.”  Abed’s eyes are on Troy as he says this.  “Or it could be great.  The conceived runtime of our series is almost over, if we’re going to keep going, to keep things fresh, something has to change.  Something big.  I guess this is as a good time as any.  I’m in.”  Abed nods once and then he’s moving.  “Troy, we need to observe for a bit, get a feel for the scene before we tag in.  Get into costume, please.”  Troy is looking at him in confusion, needing a bit more direction.  “Think 1980s horror movie, but sexier.”  Understanding dawns on Troy’s face and his head bobs up and down as he starts to shed his clothes.

 

“Um, Troy, are you wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle underoos?”  Jeff’s question sounds pained to Annie.  She understands why.  Even she’s struggling to understand why she’s about to participate in an orgy with a guy wearing TMNT underoos.  Annie pushes that out of her head and smiles encouragingly.

 

“Jeff, if we’re going to do this, you need to respect the Turtles.  Just because they’re not human, doesn’t mean they don’t have feelings.”  Troy is completely serious.  Jeff’s head drops back against the pillows and he feels Annie patting his face consolingly.

 

“My apologies, Troy.  The Ninja Turtle were...  Are great warriors and should not be made fun of.  Got it.”  Jeff has to bite his tongue now.  This was such a bad idea.

 

“We need to set the mood.  Wait here.”  Abed dashes from the room and is back moments later, a couple of CDs in hand.  He sticks one in and Jeff relaxes when he realizes it’s Kings of Leon and not some bizarre 70s’ porn soundtrack.  “Jeff, Annie, please, continue.”  Jeff isn’t really sure how he’s managed to stay hard this entire time but there have been enough awkward interruptions that it makes sense.  Sort of.  But it’s really strange right now and he’s wondering if the mood isn’t lost.  The lights go out and a lamp, then two, flick on creating softer lighting.  “Sex is on Fire” is playing and the lights are low and Annie is kissing him and Jeff takes it back, the mood is still there.

 

Annie is pretty sure it should feel a lot more strange to be having sex in front of your roommates but it’s not that uncomfortable, all things considered.  The apartment isn’t all that big and the walls aren’t all that thick.  She’s heard things, seen things, accidentally walked in on things enough times to know that both of her roommates have sexual urges.  Sexual urges that they occasionally fulfill around each other.  Annie had been irritated and insulted when Jeff had made that offer to Troy without even asking her and she’ll be extracting a proper apology from Jeff when they’re alone but she realized this was a prime opportunity. 

 

Annie is pretty sure that Troy and Abed are more than best friends.  They may not be lovers (yet, she qualifies) and they may not even want to be exclusive but neither would have agreed to this if they didn’t feel something.  In the back of her mind, Annie can’t help but think if Britta were here, this would be perfect – not just because she finds the blonde attractive, but Annie is sure that Britta, Troy and Abed would make the perfect couple!  She’ll work on that later.  Her thoughts are drawn away from just how good Jeff’s cock feels by someone’s hands brushing her breasts.  Annie doesn’t bother opening her eyes, it really isn’t necessary at this point.

 

She feels lips close over her taut nipple and she can’t help but clench around Jeff.  She hears Jeff grunt as he feels her tighten and she smiles.  She can feel someone’s dick hardening against her hip and she wonders exactly how this is going to go.  Annie has had a few different sexual partners by now but she’s never had a threesome let alone an orgy.  She takes a calming breath and decides to go with the flow.  Yes, okay, she’s terrible at that normally but she has Jeff here, and Troy, and Abed and that’s enough to make her relax again.  The sensations continue and Annie is determined to enjoy this while she can.

 

Troy is licking Annie’s boobs (Annie’s boobs!  Monkeys have been named in honour of such wonders!) and he isn’t quite sure how he got here.  He had been standing on the sidelines, watching Annie ride Jeff and his eyes had been drawn to her chest, watching her breasts bounce and sway as she rocked.  Troy can see, for the first time, Jeff’s weirdly specific description of Annie from way over a year ago was eerily accurate.  It sort of makes him wonder how  Jeff knew unless he and Annie had...  But that seems unlikely.  Troy’s attention is reclaimed by Annie’s body.  He needs to touch those boobs and he’s pretty sure Annie won’t mind, so he shucks his underwear and approaches slowly, reaching out to touch a dusky nipple gently.  Troy can hear her breathing change and he figures he’s doing something right.

 

Jeff’s eyes are trained on Troy, or rather, what Troy is doing to Annie.  It’s pretty fucking hot to watch and every time Annie moans and her walls flutter around him, he can’t tell if it’s because of him or Troy.  Probably both.  Jeff’s hands have been gripping Annie’s thighs, helping her get leverage but he’s thinking it would be a lot more fun to overload her on sensation so he starts strumming her clit instead and suddenly Annie’s smooth motions are losing their rhythm and she’s just a shade more erratic.  As he’s watching this happen, Jeff can see Abed moving toward them, and he’s curious to see where Abed fits.  He’s somehow not surprised when Abed is pressed up against Troy, slowly stroking his hardening cock.

 

Jeff’s fingers still against Annie and he waits for her to open her eyes.  Dark blue and dazed, she looks down and sees Troy, suckling, and feels another wave of arousal hit her.  She glances past him and see Abed, grinding against Troy, stroking him and gestures for Jeff to reach into her nightstand.  He raises an eyebrow but does so, lifting his head enough to see what he might be digging for.  Jeff is kind of surprised to realize there’s more than one type of vibrator in there but he’s pretty sure Annie wanted him to grab the lube that’s also sitting in the drawer.  He sets it on the nightstand and pats Annie’s hip.   She runs her hands through Troy’s hair before gently disengaging him from her breasts.  Annie lifts herself off of Jeff and moves so that she’s riding him reverse cowgirl and facing Troy and Abed more clearly. 

 

Abed seems to get the idea, picking up the lube on the nightstand.  He nods at Annie, an appreciative smile on his face.  Troy glances back at him, sees the lube, and smiles too.  Abed finds himself surprised, though thankful, that Troy isn’t hesitating at all even though they’re just Troy and Abed right now in Annie’s room ,not the Dreamatorium.  Just in case, Abed isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He squirts out some of the lube, coating his fingers, coating Troy’s ass.  Gently, and ever so slowly, he feels around, priming.  Troy isn’t paying much attention, focused on Annie’s hands running up and down the length of his cock as she leans back against Jeff.  Troy is kneeling over her, once again licking and biting her nipples.

 

Once Abed has his entire pinky pushed in, he draws it out slowly, and pushes it back in.  As usual, Troy isn’t tensing at all and Abed begins working another finger in, using more lube.  He’s a little impressed that Annie buys the expensive kind but he reconsiders after a moment.  It’s in character for Annie to purchase high-end erotic products.  She lived above Dildopolis and she prefers shopping at the farmer’s market rather than the grocery store even though it’s, objectively speaking, more expensive.  Yeah, Abed isn’t so surprised when he thinks about it.  Troy is moving back against his hand now and then thrusting into Annie’s.  They appear to have gotten a working system in place.  Abed’ s definitely surprised at how quickly this has come to fruition.  Maybe they’ve been in the wrong genre all along.

 

Annie is running her hands up and down Troy’s shaft and she’s pretty sure she’s not going to get a chance to ride him which she has mild regrets about.  She’s not in love with Troy at all and Jeff feels pretty damned (damned!) good right now (she’s actually shocked at his stamina – Vaughan had been five years younger and if she got thirty minutes out of him, it was a world record each time) but Troy is just so pretty.  Not quite as long as Jeff but slightly thicker, she can’t help but wonder what he would feel like.  She knows Troy is enjoying himself and she appreciates just how well he uses his mouth so right now, she won’t complain about the mutually beneficial position they’ve discovered.  Annie turns her head to the side and finds Jeff looking at her.  She manages to just barely catch his lips with hers before he leans in and kisses her properly.  She’s thankful because it’s the one thing that’s missing right now.  She would have happily let Troy fuck her mouth but the angle is all wrong...

 

Troy feels Abed start to enter him and he sighs against Annie’s chest.  He’s pretty happy right now, no lie.  He has an amazing pair of boobs in his face, his best friend is riding him, and he’s getting a handjob from a hot girl.  He’s pretty sure there’s not a single guy who wouldn’t want to be him right now.  He’s pushing back against Abed, and he’s thrusting into Annie’s hand, and as Abed hits his prostate, he knows he’s going to spill all over Annie in a few minutes if he isn’t careful.  He still has a few minutes, though, and Annie’s boobs deserve his full attention until then.

 

Jeff is feeling pretty fucking awesome right now.  He’s being going for at least thirty minutes (he’s lowballing it – it’s definitely been closer to 45) and Annie’s tongue is in his mouth and his fingers are at her clit, and she’s moving against him and it’s better than he could have imagined.  Troy is touching all the parts he can’t and while Jeff is a little concerned that he’s setting the bar too high when it’s just the him and Annie next time, he figures it’s a challenge that’ll be fun to meet.  Annie is bouncing up and down and faster now and Jeff is wondering if he can’t make her come within the next five minutes because he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up when Annie grabs the hand that’s been moving against her and start using his hand like it’s her personal toy.  Jeff upgrades his timetable to ‘make her come in the next minute.’

 

Annie is so close, she can literally feel her orgasm just out of reach.  Jeff keeps switching up the movements his fingers are making against her clit and when this started, that had been wonderful, but right now, Annie just desperately wants to come.  She grabs his hand and starts using his fingers to get her off that much faster and it’s coming, she knows.  Her other hand is still stroking up and down Troy’s cock, and she would’ve been playing with his balls too if Abed wasn’t already taking care of that.  Her hips are jerking against Jeff now, no rhythm whatsoever and she has his fingers rubbing at her clit furiously and she’s finally, _finally_ , coming so hard that her fingers tighten around Troy, her walls clamp down around Jeff and she can’t help the scream that erupts from her.

 

Jeff feels Annie start to come and he thanks every single god he doesn’t believe in as she suddenly tightens like a vise around him.  It’s somewhere between letting himself go and being unable to stop it, but Jeff’s orgasm follows shortly after Annie’s.  He keeps rubbing at her clit, even as her hand drops away, and he keeps thrusting.   As Jeff bites down on Annie’s neck, he doesn’t regret anything.  The waves of sensation begin receding and Jeff’s awareness of his surroundings return.  He continues stroking Annie’s clit gently but for the most part, he’s just barely propping himself and her up.

 

Troy has an up close and personal view of Annie and Jeff coming within minutes of each other.  It’s kind of fascinating.  Annie is beautiful when she comes and, really, so is Jeff.  Dude is huge (height-wise, Troy hasn’t actually seen his dick yet) and toned and covered in sweat and Annie and, yeah, they’re kind of fucking gorgeous stretched out against one another like that.  They’re kind of gorgeous fucking stretched out against one another like that too, now that Troy thinks about it.  Annie’s hand had tightened on his cock as she came and her fingers, circling the head, running over the slit, had brought him to the edge. 

 

He’s momentarily disappointed because he can feel his orgasm impending and he thinks it might be impolite to come all over Annie but he’s going to really miss her boobs.  Nonetheless, Troy stops licking at her breasts, rubs his face against them for a second, and then gently disengages.  Annie seems reluctant to stop stroking his dick so he lets it happen for a little bit longer but when he feels his balls start to tighten, he pulls away.  Unable to move freely with Abed still thrusting into him, Troy manages to spill far enough, all over Annie’s sheets.  His seed seeming stark against the dark blue shirts.   He can see Annie watching, eyes hooded, as it happens but he’s far too focused on his own pleasure to care much.

 

Abed watched Annie’s orgasm happen, then Jeff’s, and now Troy is coming and Abed can’t help but observe that it’s like a chain reaction.  It could be argued that he’s on the outside of the action in this little ménage a quatre but really, Abed is right where he wants to be.  He can feel his own climax being triggered, as if the three previous three he just witnessed were just building blocks to his own precipice.  Abed keeps pumping into Troy, still squeezing his balls, but he knows exactly when he’s about to come.  He pulls out and his semen stains Troy’s butt and legs.  Abed thinks it’s the most artistic thing he’s done yet.


End file.
